percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: An Ancient Prophecy
After talking to Kore I was trying figure out how to unite everyone here. This seems impossible seeing that I only been here for about a day. After we were lead back to the holding cell I began to look for a place to sit, it was pretty crowded in here, I couldn't understand how all of these people stayed in here. After I found a spot in the corner I decided that I should go to sleep. Before I could I was approached by the satyr that looked like Mr. Herb. When he was approaching me and he looked kind of confused. "Hey you demigod, earlier you called me Herb?", he said. "Yeah, my mistake you just reminded me of someone I knew", I told him. "No, I reminded you of my brother Albert Herb", he said. "Wait your Mr. Herb's brother?', I said with shock. "My name is Albenius Lintules Herb, and Albert was my younger brother", he said. Wow I never knew Mr. Herb had an older brother and that his first name was Albert. "Tell me what happened to my brother where is he now?", he asked. When he said that my heart dropped, how could I tell this guy that his brother was killed almost three years ago. "I'm sorry but he died a few years ago oby saving me and my friend", I told him sadly. "Who killed him", he said not trying to cry. "A cyclops", I responded. He looked over where the cyclops where and he was looking at them liked he wanted to kill them all. "Whats your name kid", he said. "Silas, Silas Corvin", I told him. "Silas there is something I need to tell you about my brother. Years ago back in the 1930's when we were just teenagers our father told us about a prophecy older than Olympus and the gods that live upon it", he said. "What prophecy?", I asked. "The prophecy of the One Demigod", he responded. "The One Demigod?, who or what is that?", I asked. "The One Demigod prophecy is a prophecy that tells about the coming apocolypse that the world will face", he said. "The Apocolypse as in the end of the world!,", I said "Yes, according to the prophecy a 'fallen one' will rise and start the end of time and that a single demigod would rise and stop it or fail", he said. "Whats the prophecy?", I asked. He closed his eyes as if he was tring to remember something and then he spoke the words of the prophecy. The Fallen One Will Arise For Gods and Titans to Survive The One Demigod Shall Rise To Save The World From The End of Time The One Demigod's Fate Will Forever Change Time "My brother said he would always find the One Demigod and by doing so he would have accomplish something more important than finding lord Pan", Albenius said. "Tell me Silas Corvin do you believe you are the One Demigod". "Honestly I don't know, I think I can't handle something like that", I responded. "If you are I will fight by your side for my brother, I must see that he has found the child of prophecy", Albenius said. After that he left. I was thinking about what he said about the prophecy and how it relates to me. Could Ouranos be the Fallen One and could I be the One Demigod, I don't know the answer to that so I began to drift off to sleep. Chapter 6: A Great Escape? Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Colosseum Part 1 Category:Chapter Page